


Don't you deserve me?

by LordPudding



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Jensen Ackles, M/M, Top Jared Padalecki
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 18:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6621685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordPudding/pseuds/LordPudding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>微博新闻改梗</p><p>甜饼已完结</p><p>想要伪装成单身狗的Ackles先生遇到了心地善良的大暖男Jared。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't you deserve me?

*** ***

Jensen Ackles有着令人羡慕的人生。三年前毫无家世背景的他高分从麻省理工毕业，以出色的能力被全美十强之一的Harris公司揽入麾下。又用了三年的时间成为了东海岸总代理。因其出色的样貌和儒雅的气质受到了集团千金Danneel Harris的青睐。总的来说，Jensen Ackles是一个人生赢家。

可，人生赢家的康庄大道上还是会有一些小插曲。

*** ***

年初从欧洲市场调来总部的Ross[注1]一出现就吸引了公司97%女性的目光，当然，剩下的那些不是意志坚定，而是因为她们互相爱慕。97%的女性，当然包括大小姐Danneel。Ross在追Danneel，公平竞争。论相貌、论能力Jensen和Ross不相上下，可是对方似乎更会哄女孩。准确定义一下“更”的话，麻省理工毕业的Jensen计算所得出的结果是450%。

所以，在无所作为一个月后，Jensen决定在情人节这个完美的契机拯救一下自己的爱情。他邀请了Danneel去看电影，并认真准备了一大段真情告白外加一条白金手链。

*** ***

Jensen早早就到了电影院附近，路过酒吧门口的时候决定再去买一瓶Danneel最喜欢的红酒。La Vie En Rose玫瑰人生，Jensen喜欢这个名字。酒吧环境很不错，舒适惬意，光线恰到好处，伴着优雅的旋律，他决定以后要多来光顾这家酒吧。酒保是一个年轻人，也许大学刚毕业，又或许是大学生在兼职，半长棕色发丝的发尾有些杂乱地卷翘着，Jensen觉得还挺适合眼前这个年轻人的气场的。直到，他走近了才发现对方犹如巨人症的海拔。

“Hi,一瓶Vega Sicilia Unico，谢谢。两个杯子。”Jensen走到吧台边说到。

对方嘟着嘴唇打量了一下Jensen，“嗯，好的先生。不过在此之前，根据法律，身份证，两张。”大学生谦逊有礼，说完还不好意思的笑了一下，居然成功地以这种身高演绎了可爱这个形容词。

“额，当然...”Jensen当然不会因为这种小事跑去要Danneel的身份证，他从西服上衣里摸出自己的，递给大学生酒保，同时摆出一副痛苦的表情说：“基督耶稣啊！老实说，我只有一个人。可，在这情人节我怎么说的出口我是一个人。”他偷偷抬眼看了一眼酒保，对方皱着眉头，咬着下唇，看上去正同情心泛滥。Jensen瞬间觉得自己计划成功，于是有些自满地继续编下去：“街上的人都成双成对的，你知道我有多孤单吗？就在刚才我还买了两张电影票，这样才能度过我晚上的空虚，才可以躲过售票员嘲笑的眼神。”他微微低着头，自顾自地说着，心里觉得自己完美地演绎了一个内心凄苦的“孤独症”患者。 _影帝Ackles._

 

突然，他觉得自己放在吧台上的右手袖子被人扯住。

“是隔壁那家电影院吧，我还有十分钟下班了，我陪你去。我叫Jared，很高兴认识你，额...”

“Jensen. 我叫Jensen.”Jensen不知道为什么自己这么快就说出了名字，而且他居然没有编一个假名！“不过等一下，我不…”他认认真真地看了一下眼前的酒保——刚入社会的大学生，看上去倒是没什么危险。“真的谢谢你，Jared，可是我不是...那个...如果冒犯到你了,是我的错，那个...你知道我在说什么。”

现在对方开始大笑了，原本圆圆的小鹿眼现在眯成了一条缝，伴着爽朗的笑声：“哦！我也不是啊。”他平复了一下气息，“我女朋友去法国参加学生交流会了，现在不在国......”

Jensen的手机短信提示音打断了他们的谈话。

_【抱歉Jensen,我去不了了。对不起，我决定和Ross在一起了。】_

现在，Jensen真的要变成孤独症患者了。

Jared看着Jensen突然沉下来的神情，，不清楚又发生了什么，他只是愈发担心起来。他大喊一声“Jensen!”把思绪混乱的Jensen拉回了现实。“我们现在就去，就早退这几分钟没什么好担心的，走啦，我换件衣服我们就出发！”

Jensen看着对方的笑脸，觉得有些欣慰。感谢刚刚那个美妙的错误，至少，今天还不会太难熬。

***

其实那部电影Jensen并不喜欢看。所幸，在他进入放空状态近一个小时后他听见了Jared一声百无聊赖的轻微叹息声。

“Jared?”

“什么？”对方立刻转头用一双圆圆的大眼睛看着他。

“我们出去转转吧。”Jensen小心翼翼地提议道。借着电影屏幕上反射的光线，他看到Jared扬起了一个大大的哈士奇式的笑容。

***

他们绕着雪后街区走了一圈，四周洋溢着情人节的玫瑰香，白色的积雪，鲜红的花瓣，油绿的叶片，即使遭遇如今天的Jensen，人也不自觉的放松起来。Jared带着枣红底色，黑色花纹的绒线帽子，和一条同样花纹的围巾，看上去就像一个温暖的巨型泰迪。他们聊了一些无关痛痒的话题：比如，喜欢的歌手。Jensen喜欢Jeff Buckley, Jack Johnson而Jared喜欢Pearl Jam[注2]。出乎意料的，两个人在音乐上的品味似乎重合度高得惊人。Jensen没有谈到一丁点自己的信息，他觉得Jared可能是考虑到自己的心情故意避开的。临走的时候Jared甚至没有问他要电话。“今天谢谢你，Jared。”Jensen郑重地向Jared告别，得到了一个温暖的拥抱。

 

我真是一个大混蛋！走向停车场的Jensen在大脑里不断重复这句话。

**I don’t deserve Jared.**

 

*** ***

后来Jensen成为了酒吧的常客，只是他再也没有见过Jared。酒保Stephen说情人节那天Jared是来帮自己代班的。好吧，现在要是Jensen想要知道Jared的电话，必须通过一个中间人了。这就意味着，这事儿几乎没可能了。如果JensenAckles不是太害羞的话，一开始他就问Jared本人要了，不，如果他不是太害羞，他可能没机会认识Jared。这样一想，Jensen还是选择感谢上帝。

***

五月的一个周六，Jensen又光顾了La Vie En Rose。当他从洗手间出来，第一眼就看到了Jared高大的背影，他的头发长了不少。Jared在对面女生的示意下坐了下来，全程没有看到Jensen。不知道自己是单纯的好奇心驱使，还是想要恶意打探别人的隐私，Jensen只知道在他自己反应过来之前，他已经轻手轻脚的坐到了Jared背后的那个位子上，如果能办到的话，他的耳朵可能已经像猫一样转过去听了。

“等一下，我在做什么。Jensen你就这样对待Jared? ”小天使Jen在他的左耳大叫。

“我怎么了！那个女生看上去态度不太好，也许Jared需要帮助！”小恶魔Jen在Jensen的右耳回击到。对，他们都用的是第一人称。

“这是Jared的隐私！三个月前Jared可是一点都没有打听我的情况啊，单身汉Jensen。”这只所谓的天使Jen只是因为他的道德观特别强，而他强制性在Jensen名字前加上的前缀让Jensen又一次被戳了痛处。

“可是我现在立马起身会显得很奇怪啊。”这一次小恶魔的回击就没那么自信了。

就在Jensen决定立即走人的时候，女生开口了：“分手吧，Jared.”

What the hell?! 现在Jensen真的走不了了。

 

“Liz，你可以回公寓和我说这件事，不用特意约我来这里的。”Jared语气平静地说。

“我今天早上已经搬出来了，Jared。自从我从法国回来你就变了。明明我就在你身边，你却盯着墙壁发呆，还傻笑。你别告诉我是想到了什么笑话，我看得懂你那副表情。你爱上别人了Jared.”被称作Liz的女孩一口气条理清晰地说完，看样子是自己排练过了。“还有，那个长沙发我已经让人搬走了，你别想和别的女人坐在上面。”

大约过了十秒，Jensen听见Jared淡淡的声音：“好。”接着是一个深呼吸，“对不起，Liz.”

“再见，Jared.”女生高跟鞋的声音渐行渐远。

 

Jared坐着没有离开，他甚至没有动。这给了Jensen逃跑的机会。他偷偷溜到一个角落的位子坐下，又随手拿了一本酒吧提供的杂志“翻看”了起来。

Jared走向吧台和Stephen聊了一会儿，这一次Jensen听不见他们的谈话内容了。他只知道Jared讲了很久，Stephen只是安静地听着，然后是一段沉默。过一会儿，Stephen像是想到了什么一样，眉飞色舞地说着，然后指了指Jensen坐着的那个角落。

Jensen Ackles经历了他最做贼心虚的时刻。他甚至觉得自己的腿动不了，连逃跑都做不到。要知道他刚才的一举一动Stephen可全能看到。本以为他和Jared只是普通朋友，朋友的朋友正好有空来帮忙代个班什么的，谁知道他们居然还挺熟的。

Jensen决定当一个鸵鸟，眼睛死死地盯着杂志上的彩页，像是在练镭射眼的绝技，而事实上他什么也没有看进去。

“Hi, Jensen. Stephen说你几个月前向他问过我。”Jared一脸腼腆的坐在Jensen的对面。Jensen一脸吃惊地抬头看向Jared.“Jensen你对女式晚礼服还有研究吗？”Jared正好瞥到Jensen手里平摊的杂志。

“什么？我…啊！不是，我正好翻到这一页，你看前一页啊！”往前翻了一页的Jensen简直想要咬掉舌头。呵，女士内衣，这个玩笑可开大了。他发疯似的把杂志翻来翻去，终于找到了一页男式西装的。但是这个时候Jared已经捧着肚子大笑了。

Jensen目光越过Jared的肩膀望向Stephen，后者居然向他做了一个Okay的手势。这下不论Jensen是不是一个高材生都不能分析出这个场面到底是怎么造成的了。

“Jensen, 你找我有什么事吗？”Jared询问到。

“啊，那个…我想要你的电话，那天谢谢你了。”Jensen不敢相信他居然就这么直白地说出来了。

“好啊，给你。”Jared递上了他的手机“打个电话给你的手机，这样我也有你的电话啦。”

他是说，他也，想要我的电话吗？这个时候Jensen似乎已经完全忘记了自己曾经还暗示过Jared自己是直的这件事情，他只是沉浸在“Jared也想要我的电话”的喜悦中，忽略了“就算Jared可爱又性感可是他是一个男孩子”这一个关键点。

从这一刻起，我们认为，Jensen被掰弯了。

 

Stephen带着大大的笑容走了过来，以后的Jensen称那个表情为“我是世界第一神助攻”，当然那都只是后话。当时的Jensen再一次紧张起来，他以为Stephen要当面指证他的偷听行为。Jensen在心里暗暗发了誓，再也不要做这种事情了。

“看来我们的Jared需要一个新室友啊，我…”

“我不会和你合租的，Stephen，我可不想在自己的客厅看到任何我不想看到的、你的身体部位。”Jared拒绝地非常干脆。Jensen笑弯了眼睛。

“我是说，我看这位西装男就很不错啊，是单身吧？”Stephen偷来询问的目光。

“是的。”Jensen现在明白了那个手势的意思。

“你快闭嘴Stephen！”Jared立即制止了他，又转向Jensen，赶快解释起来，“Jensen，不好意思，我不是要…”

“我正巧也缺一个室友，如果是Jared你的话就再好不过了。”Jensen打断了Jared的话。他撒谎了，全美十强公司的东海岸总代理可不缺房租。

Jared看上去很吃惊，但是Jensen还是不懂Jared的脸怎么会红。

他看见Jared轻轻点了点头。

*** ***

Jensen去帮Jared搬家的时候，才觉得Jared的前女友真是够狠的，几乎是把两人合租公寓里能拿的东西全部拿走了。他现在才明白他提议来帮Jared搬家时对方所说的“没什么东西啦，我一个人就可以了。”不仅仅是客气。相比之下Danneel简直好太多，她每次见到Jensen都是一脸抱歉的样子，即使Jensen告诉她大家都是公平竞争，她不必因为做了选择而感到抱歉，她还是那个样子，现在两个人成为了很好的朋友。

所以现在Jensen的工作就变成了司机。

开车的时候，像是想起了什么似的，Jensen看了一眼副驾驶上的Jared说：“你怎么要租我的房子了也没有提前去看看情况？以后可不能这样了，租房子有很多要考虑的因素啊，比如第一……第八……”“因为是和Jensen住在一起啊。”在Jensen一个人高谈阔论五分钟后Jared终于选择打断他。只是这一句，Jensen立马没了声音，然后他的脸以肉眼可见的速度变红，卷翘的长睫毛不停地扇啊扇的。要是那有降温的效果，他现在应该特别需要。

 

“Jensen你住在独立别墅里还要找人合租吗？”Jared站在门前，转头问他，不知道是不是对这里的哪种花粉不习惯，Jared的鼻尖和眼角都红红的。真是太可爱了，Jensen心想。

“啊，对啊，就是因为是独立别墅才要找人合租嘛，我一个人哪里需要这么多房间啊。”他皱着眉头一脸真诚，甚至直直地望向Jared的一双有太阳花的美丽眼睛。又一次，Jensen又有了那种念头，他觉得自己完美地演绎了一个需要室友的“孤独症”患者。影帝Ackles.

Jared噘着嘴，看上去并没有被这个理由说服。然而他仅仅犹豫了五秒，就露出了招牌式的笑容，跟着Jensen走进了房子。我们暂且称呼那个招牌——“只要是Jared的笑Jensen都喜欢”。

 

这次轮到Jared了。“Jensen你甚至连我的姓都不知道呢你怎么就让我住进来了？”Jared边走边看着这栋房子，他的视线从二楼转向大落地窗外。“你都不知道我有没有工作……”这一次，高材生Jensen学习能力出众。“因为对方是你Jared啊。”他眨眨金绿的眼睛，咬字清楚地回答。

我只是在学他，只是在学他，不要紧张Jensen，这就是他刚才对你说的不是吗？你没有越界，这只是一个玩笑嘛。Jensen这样对自己说。

但是，他很快意识到，Jared一定忘了他自己说过的话。Jared挑起单边的眉毛，抿着双唇，像是在思考什么。

哦，没有笑声，连一个字也没有。“我帮你把行李放上去！”Jensen迅速打断这份沉默，接过行李踏踏踏的快步走上楼梯。

简直太尴尬了，影帝Ackles，你认真的？Jensen翻了一个可爱的白眼。当然，没有人看见。

现在起，Jared和Jensen开始了“同居”生活。

*** ***

天气好的早晨，两个人会一起出去迎着阳光慢跑，轮流做早饭，Jensen开车送Jared上学然后自己去公司。晚饭会由早回家的人负责，偶尔也一起做。工作都完成了的时候，他们会窝在沙发上看纪实频道，然后像两个老爷爷一样，对播放内容评头论足，有时还要争执一番。少量的社交活动也是必须的，Jensen有空的时候还提供“顺风车服务”，当然他不会承认他只是不舍得Jared离开。那家电影院和LaVie En Rose理所当然地成为了两人的“常去地点”，看着酒吧里的各色客人，他们想，不知道这里记载着多少人的初识。

日子就这样平平淡淡地度过，没有任何一方的告白，也没有任何一方被告白，两个人“默契”地保持着单身，直到Jensen以为自己也许可以采取一些行动的时候。

他一回家，就看到Jared正和一个漂亮的姑娘拥抱告别。女生有一头柔顺的棕色长发，看上去倒是有点像Jared的，穿着精致的藏青色大衣和黑色坡跟踝靴，从各种意义上来说，是个美人。

就算那个拥抱时长有点超时，力度有点过度，那还是一个拥抱。Jensen这样安慰自己。

他就这么怔怔的站在门口，更具体一点来说，他震惊地移不了自己的脚。女孩转身看见Jensen，微笑着向他点头致意然后就离开了。哦，Jared真是有眼光，她长得真不错。

Jared看上去有点尴尬，开口想要解释：“Jensen，啊，是这样，她……”

“没关系，留着你的细节吧。以后我回来会给你打个电话的。”Jensen迅速打断他，他实在是，不想听，他绕过Jared走进房子。他真的是，小心翼翼绕过去的。

“哦，那我想你现在见过我妹妹了。首先声明，你可不是她的型，别白费力气了。”Jared值得一尊奥斯卡最佳解释奖。幸亏他们平时看的都是纪录片而不是肥皂剧，Jared没有大叫什么“你听我解释啊Jensen!”他只是确保自已一字一句，让Jensen听清自己所要表达的意思，并且，顺便阻止Jensen对他妹妹有什么想法。

“你妹妹？”Jensen的神经在Jared的话后一下子放松下来，所以他只能通过重复别人的话来假装自己的大脑还在运转。

“对啊，她来看看我，顺便问我这个单身汉的新年舞会需不需要她帮忙。”Jared将目光从Jensen耷拉下来的肩膀移向Jensen的眼睛。他想起昨天Discovery上那只炸毛的猫咪被摸了一下头的样子。

“新年舞会……”Jensen又一次重复了对方的话。

“是啊，我告诉她，”Jared向Jensen走近了几步，“这次我要邀请喜欢的人参加。”

“哦，是吗？”Jensen尴尬地笑笑，简直把不开心全写在脸上，“是谁捡到了幸运星啊？”

“你。”Jared没有再多说一个字，他只是静静的等着Jensen的反应。

不知道为什么，Jensen没有过多的震惊，也没有突然沉浸在粉色泡泡里，他只是体验了一次在内心默念：“我，我，拜托你说是我！”然后对方的确说了他的经历。

“Hum.”他发出了一个表示确认的语气词。某种程度上，有点像——朕已阅。

等了很久都没有下一个音节出现，Jared小心翼翼地提问：“那是一个同意吗？”

_【麋鹿小心翼翼地走到树下，用前脚踢了一下地上那一堆看上去还挺诱人的果子】_

“你说的没错。现在轮到我问了，我可以以你男朋友的身份出席吗？我是说，新年舞会。”Jensen停顿了一下，“今年的，明年的，后年的，还有以后你每一次参加的？”

_【麋鹿确认附近没有危险后低下头去吃果子，突然从树上跳下一只暗金色毛发的绿瞳虎斑猫骑在它脖子上，肉呼呼的前爪还去拉他的角】_

Jared冲过去给了Jensen一个大大的拥抱，他把头埋在Jensen的肩膀上闷闷地说：“可以。Jensen，我刚才等了好久啊，紧张死我了。”

“是啊，你喜欢我好久了所以你大概等了一年，终于等到我主动了是吗？”Jensen一手揽在Jared的腰上，一手抚上Jared的后颈，手指缠上了那柔软的发丝。说起来，如果腰分好搂和不好搂的话，Jared的细腰一定是好搂的顶级。

“可是，我觉得是我主动的啊。”Jared嘟嘟囔囔地反驳着，他没有抬起头，只是加重了环住Jensen的力道，让这个拥抱变得更温暖。

“就算是吧，可是这充电时间也太长了点，你看，我们还没有告白就进入了老夫老夫模式。”Jensen轻轻推开Jared，向后退了一步。

“你要走吗？Jensen？”相应的，Jared前进一步。

“是啊，辛苦工作了一天的Ackles先生现在要去换件衣服然后给男朋友做晚饭了。笨蛋。”他笑着把Jared扯过来，在他嘴唇上蜻蜓点水地按了一下。

虽然Ackles先生现在看上去真的已经进入了老夫老夫模式，但是四个小时以后他就不会这样想了，年轻人。

_【麋鹿头上坐着一只猫，他骄傲地走在丛林里，像是带了一个王冠，又或者说，它把全世界护在自己头上】_

 

 

 

THE END

 

**Author's Note:**

> [注1]：我是绝对舍不得写别人超过Jensen还抢了Danneel的啦~Ross是Jensen的中间名~没有别人出来捣蛋！放心吧~
> 
> [注2]：歌手都不是乱编的，是根据J2十年前的访谈写的。纪实频道也是访谈里面J2自己说的。
> 
> [注3]：那个真实新闻梗用到两人相识就结束啦~后面还有一些隐藏梗和真实设定
> 
>  
> 
> *我没有写霸道总裁啦~设定只是为了他们两个以后可以生活富足【是我想太多……我知道


End file.
